Gay Luigi
Entrance CD-i Bridge Fat Mario and Gay Luigi walks in by the bridge. Special Attacks Neutral B - Misdirection Gay Luigi points his finger forward and shouts "Over there!", which makes opponent looking at camera. Is very similar to Mario's Cape, it also grants him Super Armor during the first activation, but he is vunerable during the last frames. Side B - Condemned Gay Luigi place a wooden text that says Condenmend with Fat Mario using his hammer as he dissapears. This move can be used to stop an opponent and as a platform. The opponent can shake back and forth to break free, a strong attack (Which take 2x damage), or wait to dissapear. Up B - Question Mark Block A ! Block appears in front of him as he kicks to make a vine grow, and he climbs on it before making a jump. By holding the B button, he can stay on the vine for long period of time. The longer you hold, the higher you jump. There's a 1/3 chance that a ? Block will appear, and but hitting it will spawn a random item. Down B - Spaghetti Gay Luigi takes out his spaghetti as he holds on. Pressing A will throw forwards (Which can pierce any opponents), pressing B to eat it (Heals 50%), or Z to put on the ground, in which became a slip trap. Final Smash - Final Spaghetti The final smash begins with a giant spaghetti reaching onto Earth to land randomly into the stage. If it hits Gay Luigi, he will restore his health. But is difficult to land. KOSFX KOSFX1: "I hope" KOSFX2: "You!" Star KOSFX: "You go to hell!" Screen KOSFX: "Aaah" Taunts Up: "And you gonna help us!" Sd: "Looks are decieving" Dn: "You bring a light?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Gets kissed from The Princess Victory 2: "Your the best player ever!" Victory 3: Holds the spaghetti while saying "Spaghetti!" Victory 4 (Against Fat Mario): "Mario, go to hell!" Lose/Clap: Sits in foot and hands. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Gay Luigi is one of the many alter-egos of the not-so known Luigi, that accompanies Fat Mario in the epic game Hotel Mario, to save the princess again, and stop Bowser from his evil schemes, again. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- Peforms a strong kick. *Up- Hotel Mario gets on his back and jumps *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs one handed *Pummel- ??? *Forward- Points forward *Back- ??? *Up- A Magic cloud explodes with Luigi in front of it *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The Mushroom Victory Music Hotel Mario Reading The Letter Kirby Hat L hat and mustache Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound "Spaghetti!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Default (Green) *Fat Mario colors (Red) *Wario Colors *Waluigi Colors (Gay Waluigi) *Anime Luigi colors *Princess Luigi *John Luigizamo outfit *Fire Luigi Trivia *He's been featured in a majority of YouTube Poops. *Gay Luigi is one of the most request characters for the original Smash Bros. Lawl along with Ricky Caldwell, Fegelein, Fat Mario and Mephiles the Dark. *His name came from a mispronouncing of Hotel Mario saying "Ay, Luigi?" They thought Mario said "Gay" and thus Gay Luigi was created Video(s) Category:Playable Characters Category:Hotel Mario Category:Mario Category:CD-I Category:Human Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Pasta Lovers Category:Italian Category:Luigi Category:Lawl MAD Category:Lawl MAD Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets